30 Minutes or Less
by sunsoara
Summary: Dante comes home after a rough night fighting demons. When Nero stops by for a visit, what will the two men do while they wait for a pizza to be delivered? Dante/Nero WARNINGS: Yaoi, Language. For Mature Readers only.


_Heya everyone! This is my first story about the Devil May Cry guys, so let me know what ya think :D_

_**Pairings:**__ Dante/Nero_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, Sex, Language_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Characters belong to Capcom_

_*********_

**30 Minutes or Less**

Dante pushed open the front door to Devil May Cry. It had been a fucking long night. The sun was due up in an hour or so. Frankly, he was exhausted. Trish and Lady had hired him to help take down a horde of demons in one of the nearby towns. Like usual, the girls had underestimated the problem… seriously underestimated.

The devil hunter swore under his breath as he marched angrily to his desk in the middle of the large first floor room. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it; he just hated not being prepared. It pissed him off. Not to mention their payment agreement was definitely too low for the work he had done.

Flopping in the chair, Dante slammed his feet up on the old desk, reclined back, and positioned a magazine over his face. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the crisp pages. This was his favorite place to relax and sleep.

"You know, there are these things called beds… you sleep in them… try it sometime," a young masculine voice broke through the silence just as Dante was about to dose off.

A growl came from the back of the devil hunter's throat. He had hoped the man would have taken the hint and left him alone; he really wasn't in the mood.

"What the hell do you want? It better be fucking good…"

"Is that any way to talk to someone you haven't seen in awhile? I guess Trish and Lady still haven't taught you any manners yet," the young voice was now in front of his desk.

Dante smirked from under the magazine but still didn't bother to move, "Look kid, I've had about enough for tonight. Either get on with it or shut the fuck up and leave." The older man could hear the shuffling of feet as Nero made his way around the desk and sat on the edge.

"Ah yes, that's why I came. The girls said you were pretty banged up. They said you had problems and couldn't keep up." That got Dante's attention.

He kicked the chair back and stood up, hovering angrily inches from Nero's face. His steel blue eyes glared into the younger man's as he jabbed his finger into the hoodie covered chest. "Now listen up, Kid! They were the ones cramping my style. If it wasn't for their half assed scouting we wouldn't have had any problems. I had to make up for their damn mistakes which-"

Dante was unable to finish as the younger hunter's lips devoured him in a kiss. Nero wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and held onto the kiss as long as possible before the two needed air.

"You are hot when you are angry," Nero whispered into Dante's ear before nibbling on the soft lobe.

The elder devil hunter was actually frozen in place before his senses returned and he wondered what the hell he was doing. Nero felt the body in his arms stiffen and he was pushed away. Dante flopped back into his chair, taking up the position he had been in before his little outburst. "If you are hungry enough to try to eat someone's ear, you should pick up the phone and order a pizza," he sarcastically said from under the magazine.

The fact that Dante hadn't slugged him for the kiss, comment and taste test made Nero's pulse quicken. He smirked as he picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. "Ya, hey, need a pizza delivered… the works but no olives… to Devil May Cry… yep that's right… thirty minutes? Great thanks," he ended the conversation and hung up the phone as he turned back to the older man.

Dante's magazine had slipped off his face to the floor. He stared wide eyed at Nero, his mouth gaping open, "Did you just order a pizza?"

"Yep"

The devil hunter kicked his feet off of the desk, "How the hell did you order a pizza?"

Nero smiled smugly as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the desk edge, "Well, first you pick up the phone and then press the numbers-"

"No Kid! I know how to order a pizza-"

"Then why did you ask?" he tried to contain his laugh.

Dante growled at the younger man, his steel blue eyes glaring dangerously, "I meant how the fuck are you getting a pizza delivered at six in the morning?"

"Ohhhh…" Nero tried to play innocent as he shrugged, "I have my ways. Saved a guy from demons and he turned out to own a pizzeria. Now he will make me one whenever I want."

The elder devil hunter actually groaned in frustration, "You have no idea how many times I have wanted a pizza after a night like tonight."

Nero rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "When do you ever not want pizza?"

"Touché. So what's it going to take to get this guy's name so I can conveniently save his life?"

The younger hunter shook his head, "I don't think there is anything you can give me that will be good enough." He barely got the words out of his mouth before he was roughly shoved onto the desk and he was pinned by Dante's body. His mouth was devoured by the older man, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

"This work for you?" Nero was asked as they pulled apart. He squirmed in the elder's grip, angry that he was trying to use something intimate as payment for something so unimportant. When Dante wouldn't get off of him, he furiously lashed out with his devil arm, knocking the man back a few feet. He leapt off the desk and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait! Nero!" Dante trailed behind him.

The younger man spun around, "I'm not going to be you're fucking pizza whore! I try to do something nice for you and you just toy with my emotions. You could care less and I won't have sex with someone who will just toss me aside once they get what they want!"

Dante's speed took him by surprise. He was trapped in a bear hug with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The elder hunter pulled back, his voice filled with lust, "Don't care about the pizza. I care about you. Let's make the most of our thirty minute wait."

Nero shivered and paused, looked into the older hunter's eyes, "Don't mess with me old man."

Long fingers ran softly through the young man's silver hair, a whispered response caressed his ear, "I would never lie to you, kid. I want you."

A deep growl of possessiveness escaped luscious lips, the fingers of Nero's devil arm dug into the flesh through Dante's jacket as he passionately kissed the devil hunter. He had waited too long to hear those words, his blood was now on fire, wanting to devour the other man.

Inch by inch the two crept toward Dante's long sofa on the left side of the room. Every step was accompanied by harsh kisses and bites to each other's exposed flesh. After each step and before each lip lock, an article of clothing was shed. By the time they made it to the couch not a single piece of material was between their skin and exploring hands.

A shoving match started, both men wanting to be in charge. Dante had the upper hand in both strength and size. He picked up Nero by the waist and tossed him onto the couch. "Behave," Dante growled with lust as he straddled Nero. It was Dante's turn for a taste test as he sucked gently on his ear lobe. A low moan escaped the younger man's lips.

As Dante tried to reposition himself to explore more of the toned yet soft flesh of his lover, Nero took the time to act. He grabbed Dante's hardened member with his devil arm and slowly moved up and down the length. Both men were startled by the loud whimpering moan that escaped from Dante. The devil arm's heat sent waves of pleasure coursing through the elder hunter's body. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Nero continued to lazily pump and squeeze as he maneuvered his lover back into the couch. Dante's breathing quickened as he was pinned down and the hand over his sensitive flesh started to move faster.

Nero leaned over as he continued to send Dante to the edge, placing love bites across the man's chest. "I want you to scream my name," he whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hard nub.

Dante snarled, glaring into his eyes, "You wish." He was punished for disobeying with an extra hard squeeze which made him groan from both pain and pleasure. Nero's eye's blazed with mischief as he moved down the couch and took Dante's whole length into his mouth.

"Oh god…" he moaned as he felt the heat burning inside him. He was already so close to the edge that a few thrusts were all that he needed to spill his seed into the warm, wet mouth of the younger man.

Nero pulled back, swallowing everything that had been given to him. He smirked as he licked his lips clean, "You taste good."

Dante smiled, kissing Nero and tasted himself as his tongue danced around inside Nero's mouth. "Damn right I do," he said before he expertly pinned the younger hunter's back to the couch. "You wanted to hear me scream, let's see what I can make you do."

Dante thrust himself into Nero. A loud cry of pain emanated from the young man, as he was filled far too fast and without any preparation. He bit his lower lip, drawing blood, as he tried to get use to the intrusion. The elder hunter felt a pang of guilt for rushing and waited until Nero started to wiggle against him, silently asking for him to move. He took the cue and lazily moved in and out of the tight entrance. As Nero's moans grew in volume, Dante thrust harder into the willing body before him.

"Dante!" the young man screamed as his essence sprayed across the elder's chest. His lover's release was all he needed, moaning loudly as he came inside of Nero. They rode out their blissful spasms before Dante removed himself and collapsed on the couch next to the beautiful body he had just claimed as his own.

Nero sighed in content as he tried to regain his breath. His lover brushed silvery, sweat soaked hair away from his face. "Come here," Dante whispered, grabbing Nero's hips as he rotated the younger man so his back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around slim waist before him, his hands caressing the muscular chest. He could feel the pounding, accelerated beat of Nero's heart. They laid there in each other's embrace until their bodies calmed.

Dante kissed the soft flesh his lover's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat, love making and something that was entirely Nero. He was too proud to admit that the scent of the young man was more wonderful than anything.

Nero sighed in pleasure as Dante continued to kiss his neck. Gently, the elder hunter used his arms to pull Nero closer to his body as he entered into the man once again, but this time at an agonizingly slow pace. Neither moved as they were too comfortable joined together, two bodies as one. The elder's hands explored the supple flesh, memorizing every muscle and contour. Nero pushed backwards, reaching with his devil arm to caress Dante's ass. Both men moved together as one as they found a steady rhythm. Devil fingers squeezed the soft firm flesh, a silent plea for more.

Dante could feel Nero's breathing become more erratic as he reached down and stroked the hardened length of his lover. The young hunter gasped and moaned as he came into the strong hand. "Nero!" Dante moaned loudly as he thrust one last time into his lover.

Nero pulled away, flipping over to face Dante. He placed his hands on each cheek and kissed the man's full lips. Dante embraced the younger man and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"If you were here every night, I would give up the desk chair… if it means you'll be in the bed to welcome me home," Nero's jaw dropped open. He hadn't expected any heartfelt words from the cranky old man. He had whispered it, not looking into Nero's eyes, but he had said it with no sarcasm. Before he could even grasp what had happened and respond to the words, a loud knock came from the front door.

For a second Dante looked puzzled, "Oh right! Looks like the pizza is here," he climbed off the couch and rummaged for his pants. "Hold on! Be there in a second!" he shouted as he buckled the silver belt. Half way to the door he felt arms wrap around his waist tightly. Nero's hot breath whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "I'll be here… always."

*******

_A/N: Whew! My longest single chapter story, Dante and Nero are so yummy :D Hope you like! Review if you have time please!_


End file.
